MLP is real
MLP is real is a tumblr about the characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic visiting Earth and being photographed by the author's site. Now it seems that it will be alternating between photographs of ponies in Earth and comics about a human (The maker of the blog) in Equestria. The artist uses vectors for the photographs, and draws the comics (Although he likes to use background vectors). The characters that have appeared so far are the mane six and other characters of the show like the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Derpy (And if we count the drawing, then Lyra too), Celestia, Luna, and even Molestia. The Tumblr was deleted and a blog post written about how the author felt it was like an old shame and wanted to use his mod blog, but since this was his main Tumblr, he had to erase his account. The old comics and photographs can still be found in DeviantArt or Furaffinity. Characters 'Adrian' Species: '''Human '''Age: 20 Gender: '''Male '''Country: Spain Appearance: White, black spiky hair, glasses, brown eyes and a beard from time to time. Clothes: Heavy metal T-shirts (Iron Maiden, Megadeth, AC/DC...) and pony shirts (20% cooler in 10 seconds flat), a dog tag, blue jeans and white sneakers or black boots. Personality: Friendly and caring (As showed when he tried to befriend Rainbow Dash although they couldn't understand each other), and helped the mane six by giving them information about humans and Earth. He cares a lot about Rainbow Dash, to the point that he even fell in love with her. Background information: Found Rainbow Dash in his house after she got teleported by Twilight's magic spell by mistake. When the rest of the mane six teleported themselves to "rescue" Rainbow Dash, they befriended him andtook this oportunity to know more about human civilization and culture, therefore having him as their friend and source of information. After his help, they let him visit Equestria, where he tried to adapt to the new life style and be with them. Story 'General overview' Rainbow Dash was telkeported to Earth by a spell made by Twilight that gone wrong, sending her into the house of a human called Adrian. They couldn't understand each other, as he talked spanish and she talked "Equestrian", apart that she was scared of him because humans are cosidered legends and monsters in Equestria. He befriended her and let her inside his house, until Twilight and the others managed to find her. When they discovered things about Earth and humans, they choosed to study them better, using a spell to make them look as humans to avoid scaring people. They have been seen trying to adapt tp Earth, having fun and learning about their culture. 'Ponies in Earth' (Photographs) The photographs show some of the ponies leading their lives in Earth (Twilight reading a comic, Derpy delivering the mail, Adrian and Rainbow Dash disguised for Carnival, the Cutie Mark Crusaders with Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash in a park and even Pinkie Pie managed to appear inside the game Portal 2!). Although they're not in Equestria (It's stated if they come from another planet or universe), they seem to have adapted very well and lead their lives like in Ponyville. 'A human in Equestria' (Comics) As a sign of gratitude for taking care of them, Twilight let Adrian visit Equestria as they visited Earth. He first appeared with a grey pajama and a toast in his mouth while Twilight was writing a letter to Princess Celestia telling her about him. His next appearance was helping Applejack while carrying two wooden buckets to help her applebucking, but he was tackled by Pinkie Pie at the same time that a chubby Pinkie Pie crashed against Applejack's cheek, who didn't even blink about this (Maybe because she 's already accustomed to this). As the author already stated, he skipped Pinkie Pie's welcome party, so she had to make a surprise one instead (Taking the "surprise" part a little too far). After that, he fell asleep in a couch in Twilight's library along with Rainbow Dash while reading Daring Do and the Griphon's Goblet, and met the princesses Celestia, Luna and Molestia (Escaping from the last one for obvious reasons). 'Chapter 1: I'm a pony?!' The first story arc started with Adrian waking up and discovering that he was now a pony with brown coat and eyes while still retaining his black hair (Now a black mane), althought his clothes are now too big for him (Given the fact that a pony is smaller than an average human, it's entirely normal). After talking with Twilight about trying to find the reason of why it happened, Pinkie Pie interrupted them while revealing herself as the responsible of his transformation. She heard him talking about "wanting to become a pony" and wanted to help him make that wish real, so she asked Zecora for some transformation potions and poured them into his drink. Fortunately, the effect will wear off in about a wek, but that doesn't mean he won't have troubles trying to act as a pony. He asked Rarity for some new clothes (That look exactly like the old ones, but this time with a smaller size) and talked with her about how he couldn't avoid to stare at flanks, and that the best one was Rainbow Dash. The problem is that he didn't check his back... It was followed by a kiss between them (With the followers chering for their relationship), and everything was perfect... Until it was discovered that Chrysalis had captured him in one of her coocoons and was feeding from his love for Rainbow Dash. He was teleported away when she was busy with one of her subjects by a magic spell casted by Twilight. The last strip took place about a week after being rescued, showing us a flashback about how he met Rainbow Dash and everything started. It ends with him crying in his bed about admitting that he's in love with her, but it hurts him that they're from different species. 'Chapter 2: Two worlds, two hearts' It's unknown how much time has passed since the events from the last chapter, but life haven't been easy for any of them. The few questions that he replied shortly after that incident were made without drawings (In his next comic update, it was revealed that he didn't want to appear and talk in person). Twilight and Applejack replied some questions about how Adrian acted weirder than usual, especially with Rainbow Dash, and Applejack reveals that Rainbow Dash is in love with him. In the end, Adrian (Who uses a webcam without a video feed and talking via microphone) denies any claims that Rainbow Dash really loves him by saying things like "she would never love a human", "she must have lots of stallions asking her for a date" or "my life isn't a clopfic where saying "I love you" to her would end with a happy ending". After the girls convinced him to travel back to Equestria (Using a Heavy Metal shirt as a bait that later turned out to be from a Pop band) they told him about how much Rainbow Dash was suffering, realizing the truth and asking them for help to try and meet with her. He found her crying under a tree and they both had a brief conversation before she realized that it was him. When she found out, she stopped crying and said "Adrian... Your back"... Before trying to punch him for making her suffer. He quickly intercepted her and hugged her while telling her that he was an idiot for what he did and that he doesn't have any right to ask her to firgive him, but he know that she would do it because after all, "friendship is magic". Meanwhile, Twilight and Pinkie Pie spy them hiding in a bush, while Fluttershy is disguised as a tree (Although she's nowhere to be seen). Later, he and Rainbow Dash talk about why they loved each other and the reason he left her. In the end, they both discuss if it would be good to have a relationship, but he convinces her that it's impossible, as she's the Element of Loyalty and that would make a oconflict between choosing her love or her friends, as they live in different universes. The next day, Adrian is feeling remorse and is sitting on his bed; Twilight remarks that he didn't eat or talk since he came back, and that she's worried about them. We are then moved back in time and experience a flashback of Adrian being kidnapped days before the royal wedding, as Chrysalis was impersonating Princess Cadence and lured him with a job offer to make her a portrait (He's an artist, remember?). The action then changes to an unknown point in the future Twilight helps the victims captured by the changelings to escape while Adrian (Who is wearing his disguise from the Carnival photograph) fights Chrysalis. The fight itself isn't seen, but it showed that he snapped Chrysalis wings and used a "The reason you suck speech" about how much he suffered during his entire life, and that what she did to him is nothing compared to that and it only "pissed him off". Chrysalis tells him that "You're like all humans... In the end... You're really a monster...". He then threatened to kill her but was interrumpted when Rainbow Dash revealed herself, explaining to him that she watched everything because she was worried that something could go wrong. The chapter ends with a party being held at the libraary, with Adrian staring at the stars from the balcony under a heavy rain. Luna comes to his search because "The party should have its hero", but he explains to her that although everypony calls him a hero, he doesn't feel like one, as he acted moved by vengeance instead of justice. She tries to comfort him by showing him a letter written by one of Chrysalis victims: a dragon; with his acts, he helped to open a path towards a peaceful coexistance between ponies and dragons, and tells him that if he ever needs any help about his "dark side", he only need to send her a letter. We then discover that the escene is being watched by Discord (Still trapped in stone) and plotting to add "another player", hinting that everything was done by him. 'Chapter 2.5: Interlude (Part 1)' Adrian is seen in a bar, drinking and lamenting how he hurt Rainbow Dash, and that every time he talked to her she left with the excuse of having to work. Spike then tells him to go back home for some months without telling her, so that she gets worried and tries to talk with him; he was going to do it anyway because he has to resume his studies, and thus he got back to Earth (Now trying to get accustomed to be 3D again). Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash is still feeling bad about what happened between her and Adrian, as seen when she replied some of the questions while Twilight gives her opinions to all the questions she received. Finally, Rainbow Dash tires to cheer up and resumes her training to be a Wonderbolt, enlisting the help of Fluttershy to act as a counterweight and thus achieve a faster speed. What nopony would have expected was that Rainbow Dash managed to pull a double Sonic Rainboom because Fluttershy was attached to her, and in the process a strange creature (Revealed to be a little elf speaking a strange language) has appeared in their world. Trivia *Adrian seems to wear always the same pattern of clothes (A heavy metal shirt, some kind of dog tag, jeans and sneakers or boots) in all of his appearances, except his first comic where he's seen wearing a grey stripped pajama. *As stated by Adrian (Or better known as the artist), he has the same pajama that he wears in his first appearance. *Adrian is confirmed as a Heavy Metal fan. The reason he wears "normal" Heavy Metal shirts in the comic is that the covers scared Fluttershy (The best examples of scary covers are from bands like Iron Maiden, Megadeth or Cannibal Corpse). *Applejack doesn't seem to have any reaction when the chubby Pinkie Pie crashes against her. It could be that she already experienced it before, or that she knew Pinkie's plan for the surprise party. *Even thought Adrian knows what a chubby pony is, he doesn't know where did Pinkie Pie find one. Maybe he managed to see one before, or anyone told him about them. *As stated here, Fluttershy is afraid of scary Heavy Metal shirts, yet she didn't seem to have a problem when Adrian was wearing one in their first aparition. *His Cutie Mark (In the "I'm a pony?!" arc) it's a PlayStation controller. *In this comic, he wears his normal clothes instead of his pajama. That’s because the coocoon shows the victim with the clothes he wears (most ponies go around naked or wearing always their same cothes, so they wouldn’t notice anything). *In this one the style is a bit off. That’s a signal that the illusion is wearing off, making everything to look distorted for him. *When he dreamed about being a pony his Cutie Mark was a PlayStation controller, although he would need fingers to play with it. That itself is a contradiction caused by the illusion, because it tried to make him happy by having a Cutie Mark about the thing he loves the most, but he didn’t notice this fact. *Adrian doesn’t live in Equestria; he just pays a visit from time to time, and often stays for some days. The rest of the time he’s back on Earth. *In Equestria they know about humans and our culture, and because of that they copied things like the bowling alleys and musical instruments like guitars and violins. *Princess Celestia knows that most humans are good, but she doesn’t allow them to travel to Equestria because she fears that allowing a group of humans to visit their world could corrupt Equestria (And given all the fanfic we have, like “The Conversion Bureau”, “Cupcakes”, “Rainbow Factory” or “Fallout Equestria” she might be right). *Princess Celestia already knows that their life is being showed as a cartoon series, and explained everything to her subjects to avoid global panic if anypony found out. They took it as a good sign because they know that there’s another world where they’re famous (99% think so, but only 1% are really famous). 002 - Bath.jpg|Rainbow dash after a bath 005 - Mail.jpg|Derpy delivering the mail. 007 - Park 1.jpg|The Cutie Mark Crusaders having fun in the park. 009 - My Little Portal.jpg|Pinkie Pie enters Portal 2. Comic 001.jpg|The author shows that he really can draw. Comic 002.jpg|Fatality! Friendship again? Answer 007.jpg|I bet he didn't expect that... Answer-009.gif|She's behind me, right? Category:Ask blog Category:Story blog Category:Draw blog